


The Apples Fall Far From the Tree

by TuppingLiberty



Series: It's the most wonderful time of the year - TLib Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, And the forest rewards them, Consensual, First Time, Hand Jobs, I suppose, Kinktober, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Pollen, These boys are married and in love, Voluntary Use, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: On their wedding night, Rupert and Amir discover a present on their bed from the forest.Because every fandom needs at least one Sex Pollen fic.Kinktober Day 15: Sex Pollen





	The Apples Fall Far From the Tree

“That went well, right? I mean,  _ I  _ think it went well, so it probably went well.” Rupert tugs off the stiff, formal overcoat, traditional wedding dress of the western people and sighs heavily. “Tell me that went well, Amir.” 

Amir makes sure the door is firmly locked behind them, then cups Rupert’s face and kisses his fian- no, his  _ husband’s _ furrowed brow. “It went well. Our people will need an adjustment period, just like we did, right? But eventually, the eastern people will love you, and the western people me, as much as we love each other.” 

Rupert’s shoulders relax away from his ears, and his eyes close when Amir runs his thumb over those soft, plump, pink lips. “I love you,” Rupert murmurs. 

“And I, you.” It makes Amir’s heart beat faster, the fact that this boy - this  _ man -  _ is his now. For now, and forever. He sinks them into a kiss, worshiping those lips like he’s been wanting to do all evening, sitting through the reception. Their people are still getting used to the idea of two men being married - they hadn’t wanted to push the people any further than they had to with public displays of affection. 

It’s tough, the pressure of being a ‘model marriage’ - the first gay marriage in the entire kingdom, though now it is legal everywhere, of course, and they’re hardly the last - Amir had heard of many ceremonies taking places this very day, couples of all ages now able to share their wedding day with the young princes. 

They’ll still be dealing yet with the conservative old guard that doesn’t approve, but they have enough support to drown those voices out, at the moment. 

And here, at least, in the castle to some extent, and definitely in their bed chambers, they can be themselves. 

Amir starts working on the buttons and ties of Rupert’s formal costume - the robes of his own will take far less time to take off - until Rupert suddenly freezes against him. Amir’s body immediately goes on alert too, looking around the room for the source of the danger. He follows Rupert’s eyes to the ornate gilt box at the foot of the bed. Amir’s hand goes to his waist for his sword - sadly, it’s a heavily ornamented piece strictly for ceremonies such as today’s, but the blade is still sharp enough to do damage. 

Rupert crosses cautiously to the bed, pulling the package’s tag off and peering at it. “It’s...it’s a poem?” 

Amir looks over his shoulder at the loopy, prim handwriting. 

_ The lovely two princes: You both are proof _

_ The apple falls far from the tree. _

_ Your reign makes you legends; we made no goof _

_ Our gift shall make you both free. _

\--The forest

“The forest?! Like, the evil forbidden forest that our fathers cursed us with?” Rupert’s fingers tighten on the note. 

Amir frowns, his arms coming around Rupert to hug him from behind. He kisses the soft spot under Rupert’s ear. “Our_ fathers_ were evil, not the forest. The forest just fed on what was in their hearts. Now, I suppose, it feeds on the love that's in ours.”

“That’s...poetic.” Rupert turns a little, pressing a kiss to Amir’s cheek. “So whatever the forest sent us, you don’t think it’s evil?”

“That’s my theory, anyway.” Amir purses his lips, reaching around Rupert to take the lid off of the package. 

Inside, a dozen or so tightly bound satchels are nestled together, all with the same complicated knots. Beside those, there are some polished wooden, um…

“Those look like dicks,” Rupert says bluntly. 

“I think they are.” Amir runs his finger over one, the wood pleasantly smooth and solid under his touch. “Um.” 

Rupert picks up one of the satchels, peering at it. “Ruby Sunflower? What’s that?” He opens the bag to look inside. 

“Wait-” Amir snatches it from him, closing it tightly. “Um. I studied this, although my tutor didn’t want to tell me about it. Ruby Sunflower is an, um, aphrodisiac. It makes the user’s um,  _ bedroom _ appetite nearly insatiable.” 

“Oh, wait, I think I’ve heard of it. The westerners just call it ‘scarlet.’ My mother had it banned from all but the most secure marketplaces because of the consent issues.” 

Amir nods. “Have you ever...tried it?” 

Rupert makes  _ those eyes _ at him like he can’t believe what Amir just said, even as his cheeks flame. “What? No! I mean, you know I’m a...no!” 

“Neither have I,” Amir admits. 

They both know they’re coming to this marriage virgins. They’ve been sneaking into each other’s bed chambers for months, so this is far from their first night together, but it will be their first night for anything more hushed fumblings with their morning wood. 

In all truth, Amir’s nervous. The thought of having a little herbal help to relax them… He checks Rupert’s face and finds that it’s curious, not closed off. Rupert’s eyes meet his. “So the forest just wanted to...help us out a little.” 

“Do you want to try it?”

“The gift shall ‘make us free.’” Rupert chews his lip. “Are you- I mean before, were you… nervous?” 

Reluctantly, Amir nods.

“Oh, thank the gods, me too! I thought it was just me - you know everything so I just kind of figured you’d … but it’s much better to be nervous together.” Rupert nudges the bag Amir is holding. “Or...not nervous, together.” 

“Do you want to try?” Amir asks again. 

“Yeah.” Rupert’s eager eyes meet his. “You?” 

Amir nods. “Yes.” He leans over, kissing Rupert deeply. “I don’t know what we’re supposed to do…” 

Rupert takes the bag from him and carefully undoes the knots. “‘Dissolve under tongue’ is all the bag says.” He tips the open end over his hand, and two red lozenges fall out. 

Amir takes one of them, waits for Rupert to give him one last nod, and pops it in his mouth. He works it under his tongue, deciding that it tastes of summer - of sun and raspberries and lemonade, somehow.

“I wonder how long it’ll take?” Rupert asks, and already his voice seems deeper. 

“I’m wondering if we should be wearing less clothes when it does.” 

Rupert’s hands fly to where Amir left off on his buttons. “You make at excellent point, Amir. You always do. I’m married to the smartest man in the kingdom.” 

Amir’s heart stutters over the word  _ married, _ just as it has done all day when he thinks about being by Rupert’s side for the rest of his life. It’s the good kind of stuttering, the kind that fills his stomach with pleasant butterflies and champagne fizz. 

Despite sleeping together the last few months, Amir hasn’t seen Rupert naked, and his heart begins to pound as Rupert’s pale, mole-dotted skin is revealed, starting at his throat and descending down his skinny chest. Amir’s own fingers flick open the tie at his neck holding his robe closed, as he starts to unwrap himself. He feels warm, either from the excitement and nervousness of the moment or because of the Ruby Sunflower lozenge, still dissolving sweetly under his tongue. Or because Rupert’s shrugged his shirt off and is standing before Amir, naked to the waist, just as Amir is now, too. 

“You’re-”

“Beautiful,” they say together. Rupert blushes, and Amir can feel himself warm, too. 

The heat seems to spread, intensifying as it goes, and no,  _ that _ must be the Ruby Sunflower. Suddenly Amir’s skin  _ aches _ with the need to touch and be touched, and he strides forward, taking Rupert in his arms once more. 

Rupert’s arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer as they kiss. Rupert’s skin feels like magic against his, each brush making Amir want to moan with sensitivity. His cock is hard and throbbing, confined in his pants, and he can feel Rupert’s is the same way. 

“Need-” Rupert gasps against his lips, holding Amir more tightly as if he can press them completely together. 

“What do you need, my king?” Amir’s lips trail down to Rupert’s neck, where he sucks a mark at the pulse point. Amir’s own need is pounding inside him. 

“Need to see you-” Rupert’s fingers scrabble at the ties to Amir’s pants, but Amir can’t be bothered - he’s too busy memorizing every single mole across Rupert’s collarbones with his tongue. 

When Rupert’s hand closes around his cock, though, it’s like a lightning bolt moving through him. He groans, biting into Rupert’s neck and squeezing his eyes against coming. It’s ridiculous, how close he is already, how the desire burns under his skin. 

He understands the appeal of the Ruby Sunflower. 

“You, too,” he manages to gasp, shoving at Rupert’s pants. He hears them rip - they can’t be bothered with ties right now - and then they’re both gloriously naked, all of Rupert’s skin pressed against his. 

Rupert pushes him into their bed like that, fumbling a hand between them and wrapping it around their cocks. Amir tangles their legs together and pulls Rupert down for more heavy kisses. His hips thrust up every time Rupert strokes their cocks together, chasing the lovely sensation of Rupert’s skin, of the pressure. 

All too quickly, Amir’s orgasm is building inside him, and Amir fights against it, wanting the moment to last forever. The thought that this is one glorious moment in a lifetime full of such moments ahead of them is what ultimately sends Amir tumbling to his peak. He sobs into Rupert’s neck and comes thrusting against Rupert’s cock. Rupert growls, milking Amir, using his cum to make the glide easier for himself. With a twist of his wrist, he comes between them. 

Rupert’s panting, his face buried in Amir’s chest, his hand no longer squeezing them together, when Amir comes to a very important realization: they’re both still hard, and Amir is nowhere  _ near _ sated. 

No,  _ now _ he understands the appeal of Ruby Sunflower. 

Grunting, he pushes Rupert gently to his back, then goes searching in the forest’s present for what he needs. He grins when he finds it, holding the vial of oil up triumphantly. He knows, at least, the mechanics of two men fucking; had made it his business to know in preparation for this night. “The forest thought of everything.” 

Rupert’s eyes are flames, burning up Amir’s body as he blatantly admires him. Seeing the object in Amir’s hand, Rupert lets his legs fall open, his lips tipping up in a sly grin as he beckons his husband forward. 

Amir crawls forward, shaky, landing floppily between Rupert’s legs, his mouth near Rupert’s hole. Without a second thought, he scoots forward, tongue out, and tastes Rupert for the first time. The musk of sweat is tinged with something sweeter - that same thing that reminded him of summer and raspberries and lemonade when he’d first taken the Ruby Sunflower. Loving it, Amir dives in, licking around Rupert’s rim, instinct driving him as much as anything. Above him, Rupert writhes, a beautiful flush spreading over his chest, his eyes squeezed shut. One of his hands tangles into Amir’s curls, pressing Amir closer. 

After a few minutes, Amir sits back, biting the inside of Rupert’s pale thigh and leaving a mark. He laughs when Rupert retaliates by glaring at him.  _ You’ll get your chance, love. _

“Get back inside me,” Rupert demands very regally. At Amir’s grin, though, he can’t keep a straight face, and turns to bury his face in the pillows to laugh. 

Slicking up a finger, Amir presses inside Rupert once more, watching his face all the while. Rupert’s eyes widen and his laughing quiets. He cants his hips up, trying to get Amir’s finger exactly where he feels it should go. Both Amir and Rupert are a bit flabbergasted at the process; Amir can’t take his eyes off of where his fingers - three now - are sliding  _ inside _ Rupert. 

Then he touches something inside, and Rupert’s hips fly up off the bed. “Oh my gods, do that one again. Again! Right there!” 

Amir grins, trying to find the spot again. Rupert lets him know exactly when he’s found it. 

“More. I need more, Amir, please-” 

Moving on instinct, Amir slicks his cock and pushes against Rupert’s stretched rim. Rupert stills, holding his breath as Amir slowly works his head in. 

“Holy- Amir- you can’t even know how this feels…” Rupert cups Amir’s face when Amir’s only partially inside. “I have to do this to you after. I have to show you. Oh my gods.” 

Groaning, Amir sinks all the way in, Rupert’s body tightening around him like a hot, soft vise. “You feel so-” 

“Yeah,” Rupert agrees, his arms wrapping around Amir’s neck again. “I think- I think I need you to move now.” 

Amir has the fleeting thought that apparently his love is going to be just as vocal in bed as he is in every other aspect of his life, and he sends a prayer to the gods for both his sanity, and as thanks for his luck. 

Rupert’s foot slips around, helping Amir find a better angle to thrust. He can feel the Ruby Sunflower boiling up in his blood again - he’s not going to last - and he reaches down to stroke Rupert’s cock with their mixed cum from before. Grunting, Rupert bites into Amir’s neck, spasming all around Amir’s cock as he comes. Amir’s not sure he’s ever felt any bliss better than this - other than every other time Rupert kisses him, and he realizes exactly how lucky he is to have this man in his life. 

He manages not to collapse on Rupert, but just barely, sliding out of him as he slips to the side. Their chests are heaving, but Rupert still turns and sweetly kisses him. When the kiss breaks, Rupert looks down between them and swears. 

Their cocks are hard, pushing against each other’s messy stomachs. Amir groans, even as he feels the pleasure and heat start to pulse through him once again. Still, he gives Rupert a small smile. “What was that you said about wanting to show me…?” 

“We have 11 more satchels of this stuff,” Rupert complains, picking up the vial where Amir had dropped it earlier. “The forest apparently wants us to be  _ very _ free.” 

Amir snorts, pulling Rupert toward him for another kiss. “If it thrives on our happiness…”

“Then it’s probably out there making all kinds of new vine babies or something,” Rupert agrees, which makes Amir laugh harder. 

He wraps his arms around his husband. “I love you,” he mumbles into Rupert’s neck, even as Rupert pushes Amir’s leg up and begins working his rim with slicked fingers. 

Rupert kisses his cheek - tender and sweet, like he’s not fingering him. “And I, you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If you are reading this having not listened to The Two Princes, I highly recommend it! It's a very short, scripted podcast with gay princes, female warriors, and breaking down toxic masculinity everywhere! It's great!


End file.
